To Love-ru: Tenmado no Oriru
by raidouXVI
Summary: After defeating Xemnas, Sora now faces another trial: To live a normal life for a year. But will everything remain normal as he stumbles upon Aliens, living weapons, and all sorts of not-so-normal people? As if the heartless and nobodies are not enough already...And what's this about golden darkness? Takes place during TLR: Darkness, and the year before Dream Drop Distance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hello there, dear reader! Welcome to To Love-ru: Tenmado no Oriru, or in full English, To Love-ru: Descent of Skylight. This is my first time writing a To Love-ru fanfic, so I hope that you could bear with any OOCness you might encounter. I will need your advice, so please leave an honest advice at the reviews! A constructive advice can't hurt too!**_

_**To Love-ru: Tenmado no Oriru**_

_**A Kingdom Hearts X To Love-ru Fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or To Love-ru. If I did, Sora could have lost his innocence a long time ago…**_

_-Location: Destiny Islands, Eastern Residential Area, Mikado Residence-_

_-Time: Late Afternoon-_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"…I'm home…"

Declares a young woman in a lonely manner as she enters her house.

She has green eyes and brownish red hair. She has pointy elf-like ears that she hides underneath her hair. She wears a lab coat, a pink top that's held together by a belt on her waist and a black skirt.

As soon as she removes her shoes and steps into living room, a strong sense of nostalgia stabs through her heart and mind.

…It has been a year since she stayed in her 'home' after all. But not only that…

Memories of her family flooded into her as she wanders around the interior of her home…

The first time she and her husband settled in 20 years ago…

That time she gave birth to her son 15 years ago…

The first 10 years of living with her family…

Her husband's disappearance at her son's 12th birthday…

And…

Her son's disappearance 1 year ago…And concerning that…

It was like not only his presence disappeared…But also included in the list of disappearances was…

The woman's memory of her son.

During the course of the last year, when she took up the role of a physician from the neighboring city of Sainan, she remembered having a home…And a missing husband, but not a missing son…

It was like that, until two months ago, while working overtime at school…

_ -Flashback-_

She was setting aside the medical equipments of the school clinic, when suddenly, a great deal of pain overtook her head. She ignored it at first, but, the pain became stronger by the minute, forcing her to take a rest.

However as she laid down, memories invaded the insides of her mind. The memory of a boy…

…With spiky reddish brown hair, wears large yellow shoes, a white and black over-jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with a crown necklace and crown chain.

A few more memories invaded her mind, before realization hit her…

She just 'remembered' her only family left…

She felt great pain, not from her earlier headache, but from her emotions. How could she forget that her son was missing? And he has been missing for 8 months already…Could he have ended up like his father? Will she lose him, too?

She became depressed for weeks after that, gaining the attention of her assistant nurse, and some of the students that she is close to.

They tried to help, but with no avail. Instead, the doctor herself asked for a temporary break, forcing her assistant nurse to take her place for a while…

_-Flash back end-_

The female doctor, shaking off both pleasant and unpleasant memories from her mind, goes to the back of the house, and takes some cleaning tools.

It has been a year, so the house is probably…quite dirty.

_-POV Change!-_

_-Location: Destiny Islands, Main Island's Beach-_

_3__rd__ person POV_

"So, I guess this is where we part ways, right, Riku, Kairi?" A boy asks his two friends. He wears a black jacket with a white hood, with a black shirt inside. He also wears black baggy shorts, along with large black and yellow colored shoes. He also has a ridiculously spiky reddish brown hair. One could say he could kill falling lizards with it.

"Yep. And that reminds me, Sora…" Kairi tells the brown haired boy, "Your mom left for the neighboring city a year ago. There might not be anyone in there right now…"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Sora can sneak in somehow. I mean, he even sneaked out during that storm back then, right?" Riku intervenes, causing Sora to retort, "Of course I can! I know where mom hides the spare keys! Although I don't know if it's still there…" Sora worriedly declares.

"…I'm pretty sure you can manage…somehow." Riku then quickly asks a question as soon as he remembered the thing about leaving his parents without saying goodbye. 'Looks like I'm in for a whole year's worth of scolding…And it's gonna be hard making an alibi…' Riku thinks as he says his goodbyes to his friends, "Well then, tomorrow guys." Riku then proceeds to walk away, leaving Sora and Kairi.

The latter then says her goodbyes as well, "See you tomorrow, Sora!" Kairi waves at Sora before walking back to the direction of her home, leaving Sora to his own devices…

"Now, how should I talk my way out of the why-I-disappeared-for-one-year thing, since there's no way that she'll believe that I travelled worlds!…But still, I should apologize to mom. I really must have worried her a lot. I guess I'll start by cleaning the house! She did left, after all. But then there goes another problem…What am I supposed to eat?!" Sora plans off his alibi and survival tactics as he starts walking towards the eastern residential district…

_-15 minutes later-_

_-Mikado Residence-_

_3__rd__ person POV_

"The lights are on…Oh crap, she's home!" Sora murmurs as he hides behind a group of tall bushes in front of his house. "I guess I have no choice…Let's do this!" Sora stands up with courage, and bravely marches towards his home, "I have taken the death stare of Hades, the hot flames of Malificent, the punches of Hercules, and even the blade of Sephiroth! I can't lose to a whole night of scolding!" Sora reassures himself as he opens the door of the house, and entered…

Meanwhile, Ryoko Mikado was cleaning the bedroom of the second floor, when she heard the sound of someone opening the main door of the house…

"Maybe it's Oshizu? But I thought I told her to look over the house at Sainan…" She picks up the cleaning tools, and proceeds to the living room below…

Only to find a young boy drinking water by the couch…

She stares at the young man, slowly recognizing his features, while the boy was filled with fear to what might Ryoko do to him, that he even spit the water he's drinking when he saw her…

'That hair…Those eyes…It can't be!' Ryoko shed tears and covers her mouth as the boy comes near her and speaks, "I'm so sorry, mo-" Before he could finish, Ryoko glomps him into a hug as she shouts, "Welcome home, Sora!" Ryoko then looks at Sora in the eyes, still in tears, "I promise I'll never forget about you again!" She ruffles Sora's hair as she spoke…

'This warmth…I haven't felt this in a long time…But what did she mean by she won't forget again?!' Sora thinks as Ryoko cups his right cheek with her hand, and starts speaking again, "Are you hungry? I can make dinner right now. I'll even make your favorite!" Sora was…shocked. She wasn't this…doting before. Maybe disappearing for one year softened her up?

"I'm so sorry, mom. And," Sora hugs his mother, "I really missed you…I'm really sorry for worrying you…" Sora says as Ryoko returns his hug while shedding tears of happiness…Full of joy to see her son once again.

A year of separation really does test the strength of one's bonds with family…

…And so, after that, they begun cleaning the house together…

_-An hour later-_

"Aaaawwww…What are you so shy for?" Ryoko questions as she pulls her son into the bathroom. She wears nothing but a towel from her chests to her thighs. "I'm your mom! There's nothing to be shy about! Ufufufu…"

"Oh come on! I'm fifteen, mom! I'm not supposed to take a bath like some unwashed 5 year-old! That's awkward!" Sora retorts as he giving off all his strength to break free of his mother's arms, "Please, just take a bath alone already!"

"Now, now, don't be shy. Just let mom wash you and it will be okay!" Ryoko kept teasing Sora, whose face is as red as tomato already. "Please stop! Uwaaahh!" Sora screams as he runs out of energy, and gets dragged into the bathroom with his mother…

"_Ara, ara, _what kind of person takes a bath with a towel on? Please take that off."

"I don't wanna!"

"Then I'LL remove them myself! Here I come, little boy!"

"NO! Uwaaahhh! Stop!" Screams and cries can be heard from the Mikado residence that night…

For Sora, it was indeed a better option if he sneaked in at night instead…

Baths have never been this awkward…

_-After the bath-_

"That was refreshing!" Ryoko says as she stretches her arms. Nothing beats a good bath after cleaning and dinner indeed.

"Yes it was. But why are you in my bedroom?!" Sora questions his mother's presence, which was for him, quite awkward.

"And why can't I? I just want to make sure that my son doesn't disappear again! And it's been a while since mom hugged you. I don't have a lot of free time, you know. Being a physician of a school is tiring, yet fun. Oh, and speaking of school…" Ryoko then ponders in thought, before continuing, "Say, why not transfer to Sainan high? That way, I won't have to travel back, and we have a house on the neighboring city, anyway." Sora was about to reply his opinion, but Ryoko interrupted him, "And no, I'm not leaving you here. Not after what happened last year…"

'She has a point. I guess I'll just obey her. I should stop worrying her, at least. I'd avoid being grounded.' Sora thinks as Ryoko hugged him tight, as if preventing him from going anywhere…

"I'll…transfer. But at least, let me tell Riku and Kairi." Sora tells his mother, and she nodded in affirmation. But before they can fall asleep, Ryoko asks one more question, "So, during last year, where were you? And what happened?" Sora only looked away, and it took a few seconds before he replied, "…I'll tell you about it…When we're in Sainan. I'm tired right now. But if you really want to know now-" He didn't get to finish as Ryoko puts a finger on his lips, "Oh shush. That's not exactly important right now. I don't really care that much as long as you're safe, alright? Just rest and relax, okay?" Sora just nods, and closes his eyes…And so does Ryoko…

'Sainan, huh? I wonder what's life gonna be like in there…In the big city…' Sora wonders as he starts falling asleep…

_**And done! That was quite short, indeed. But this is just the introductory chapter! I reserved the 'juicy' parts for the next chap! Will Sora also get dragged to the 'misadventures' that's happening in Sainan recently? Find out on the next episode of Dragon ba-oh, wrong anime.**_

_**A-ahem. Find out on the next chapter of TLR:TnO!**_

_**I'd really like to hear your opinion on my portrayal of characters, actually. Honestly, I have a feeling that I did them to be a little too OOC. So please, tell me what you think! Constructive criticisms are also welcome!**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Safety and peace, dear readers!**_


	2. Making friends, and first battle!

_**Author's note: Hey, wassa-matta-you, dear readers! It's been a while, eh? Sorry for the delay. My laptop got broken, and I can only work on my fic during weekends since I still have to use the family's computer. And knowing how schedules work with the family computer, I can only use it for half a day, as the other members of the family use it as well. Though they don't really do anything else than check updates on facebook or just sit their ass and play candy crush. Oh, it sounds really annoying by the way, especially during lunch.**_

_**So expect long delays for each chap of this fic as well as my other works. My laptop will finish its repairs within three weeks, so please sit down and wait warmly.**_

_**And with that, let's start!**_

_**To Love-Ru: Tenmado no Oriru, Chapter 2: Entering Sainan, and meeting the odd twins!**_

_Location: Destiny Islands_

_Time: Early Morning_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

_BGM: Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Islands Theme_

"Huh?! You're transferring? But why? Can't you talk to your mom about it?" Kairi questions Sora's decision to transfer schools, despite just arriving home.

"Well, I can't say no to mom, especially after leaving her alone without saying anything since last year. This is my way of making it up to her." Sora replies to Kairi's question, while showing no signs of doubt or resentment, a signal that says the whole thing was his decision.

"Come on, Kairi. Ever since we were kids, Sora's always the mama's boy, you know?" Riku chimes in to the conversation, making Sora's face red when he mentioned 'mama's boy'. "And since he IS a mama's boy, he can't say no to her. I bet he even still takes baths with her. Hahaha!" Riku laughs his heart out, as Sora grabs a wooden sword out of nowhere, and started chasing Riku with it. The two then begins their farewell chase, with Kairi serving as the referee…

_-An hour later-_

"Well, from what I've heard, Sainan is full of all sorts of people, but the most noticeable trait of the school is that it is full of busty young women, making it famous even to the guys around here. If you want to know more, ask Tidus. He even has a bikini poster of some of the students there. And he's proudly proclaiming it around, too." Riku explains to Sora and Kairi. The former had a confused look on his face, while the latter cupped her _tiny_ chests with jealousy burning in her eyes, and then, she turns her attention to Sora.

"…What's with that look?" Sora questions Kairi's unnerving glare. Before Kairi herself could react, Riku intervenes, "Don't give him that look, Kairi. Even if a pretty lady bares her chest in front of him, Sora will just tell her to close her clothes, or he would even give her a jacket." Riku says to Kairi in an amused tone, eliciting a more confused look from Sora, who retorts, "Of course, duh! You're supposed to give clothes to someone who needs it!" Riku and Kairi palmed their faces at Sora's answer. But deep inside, they're actually relieved that no matter how long Sora stayed in the outside world, he still retained his innocence.

At the same time, Sora was even more confused. What's wrong in a school full of physically maturing women anyway? Isn't that natural? This question rang throughout Sora's mind…

"You know what, let's just do our farewells properly, alright?" Kairi reminds Riku, who recovers his composure.

Riku then pulls out from his pocket a cell phone, which was dark blue in color. On the back of the phone was written the brand 'SammySung'. Kairi also pulls out her own phone, pink in color, with the brand 'Sherry Mobile'.

"Oh, I have one of those, too!" Sora replies as soon as he saw his friend's phones. He then pulls out a black-colored touch-screen cell phone, with the brand 'Bokia' written on its back. Below the brand was written 'Made by Abstergo Industries.'

"…Rich bastard." Riku says as soon as he saw Sora's phone.

"Well, his mom IS a doctor after all." Kairi says as she starts pressing some buttons on her phone, "Let's exchange numbers! This way, we can keep contact with each other, no matter how far we are from each other!" Kairi declares excitedly as Riku also started pressing some buttons on his phone. Sora, however, remained motionless.

"Uhh, what's wrong Sora?" Kairi asks Sora with a look of concern.

"I bet he's just careful with his shiny new phone. It's made by the famous Abstergo, after all." Riku says as he looks at Sora's somewhat curious face. The latter then looks at Riku with a confused expression, and asks…

"…How do you use this thing, again?" Riku and Kairi planted their faces to the ground. Hard.

Both of them then proceeds to ask in unison, "**You're saying that you know how to drive a space ship, but you don't know how to use a phone?!**"

Sora nods, causing Riku and Kairi to fully plant their heads below the ground…

If there was one thing they forgot about Sora, it was the most unnoticeable trait he had since childhood…

…That he was never a gadget-savvy type of person.

"This is gonna be a long farewell…" Riku sighs as he watches Kairi explain the features of the phone to Sora. Riku himself would chime in sometime later for additional tips…

_-After an hour of explaining-_

"Ohh, is that so?" Sora says in awe as he just learned the basic features of his phone, the instructions coutesy of Riku and Kairi.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're a fast learner. You've also managed to acquire our numbers in the phone, so that means you're all set!" Riku cheerfully says as he pats Sora on the back.

"Speaking of preparations…" Kairi speaks as she looks at her wristwatch, "Uh-oh…Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora asks Kairi, who had a panic stricken face.

"It's already 1:57! Didn't you say that you had a ship waiting at three?! At the port?!" Kairi reprimands Sora, who just realized the gravity of time.

"…Okay, okay." Sora casually replies, "I guess this is goodbye…for now, right?"

"Of course, it is only for now, dumbass!" Riku pats Sora's back, trying to cheer him up, "That's what our cell phones are for, you know. In case anything happens here, we'll call you through the phone. So chin up already!"

"Didn't you say that 'no sad faces, and no frowning in the happy ship'?" As soon as Kairi said this, Sora's face lit-up. Kairi's words reminded him of the times he was riding the gummi ship with Donald and Goofy, and where they had to tire out their jaws smiling while inside the said ship, since it runs on the 'smiles' of the passengers and pilots, which means not smiling equals loss of gas. He remembered having his face almost getting disfigured after smiling inside the ship…for a _very long time_.

"Alright!" Sora slaps his face from both sides, "See you guys later, then!" He puts on a big smile as he runs from the beach into the docks of the island, and takes a boat back to the main residential area. As he reached the seas, he waves his hand at Riku and Kairi at the island, who also waved back with a big hearty smile on their faces.

"Well, since he's going from the beach countryside to the big city, I wouldn't be surprised if he brings back a cute girlfriend with him during the holidays." Riku proudly declares, forgetting Kairi's presence behind him.

"Oh, really now?" Kairi says as she comes behind Riku, wearing a face…filled with _pure killing intent._

"…Oh shi-" Riku didn't get to finish as Kairi proceeds to assault him with a very strong uppercut…

*BOOOM*

As soon as Kairi's fist connected to Riku's chin, the recoiling force from the punch caused the surrounding waters to shake with great strength, that it even reached Sora, who was nearing the shoreline of the main residential islands.

As for Riku's fate, he now joins the creatures of the deep sea in their territory, as Kairi's punch was so strong that it sent him high into the air, and causing him to fall in the middle of the sea.

_-Location: Destiny Islands, Port area-_

_-Time: Late Afternoon-_

_-3__rd__ Person POV-_

"What took you so long, Sora?" Ryoko reprimands Sora, who just arrived at the port, out of breath, as he had to run all the way from the residential area to the port carrying his baggage.

"Sorry, mom. I…almost…forgot…about…the time…" Sora explains as he tries to catch his breath, still holding his baggage.

"Well, since you arrived unscathed, we might as well proceed." Ryoko smiles as she guides Sora into the ship, with Sora following, while dragging his large bag…

_-Location: Inside the ship, Passenger seats-_

"Whoa…" Sora declares in awe as he looks at the sea from his seat through the window. Since Ryoko was able to get the tickets earlier, she managed to buy the ones that placed her and Sora on the area near the window, or in Sora's case, the window seat.

"So, mom, what's Sainan like? You work there, right?" Sora asks as he turns his attention from the window to his mother. Ryoko puts a finger on her chin before answering, "Well, you'll know when you get there. But for one, the school is full of all _kinds _of people." Ryoko finishes her statement with a smirk, eliciting a confused look from Sora.

"…Hmm, I wonder…" Sora asks himself as he returns his attention to the window… Maybe the school is filled with people from other worlds…?

'_No, that can't be possible_.' Sora shakes his head at the thought of denizens from other worlds being placed in the same school. '_It would be against the rules of world order if that happens…Or maybe I'm just thinking too much._' Sora then returns his focus to the sea through the window…Before opening one of the pockets of his large bag, and taking out a plastic bottle filled with a glowing blue liquid. On the cap of the bottle is written 'Hi-Ether'.

Ryoko noticed the thing that her son is drinking, but went silent about it, although she still made a mental note to herself to check out Sora's things later…

_-An hour later-_

_-Location: Sainan Port area, Docks-_

_-Time: Late Afternoon-_

_-3__rd__ Person POV-_

"Wow, there's a lot of people!" Sora exclaims as he looks at the hustle-bustle of people around him in the port. Ryoko could only look in surprise as her son still manages to jump around, despite carrying a rather large baggage. He looks like he still has a lot of energy as well.

"Excuse me, but is that you, Mikado-sensei?" A voice calls out to Mikado from her right. The source of the voice appears to be a young girl, with purplish long hair that's about to reach her waist. Her eyes are also of the same color as her hair. She wears a pink nurse's uniform.

Ryoko recognized that the girl is her assistant medic, Oshizu Murasame.

"Ah, Oshizu. You're on time, as usual." Ryoko compliments her assistant, earning Ryoko a bow from the latter.

"…Who's that boy with you, sensei?" Oshizu eyes Sora, who was eating cotton candy at Ryoko's left. Sora only managed to bow to Oshizu as he couldn't say anything, since his mouth is currently full of cotton candy, which he bought earlier when he arrived at the port…

"Ah, allow me to introduce to you," Ryoko gently pushes Sora towards Oshizu as she says this. "My son, Sora." Ryoko then turns to Sora, who just managed to swallow the cotton candy he ate earlier. Oshizu had a shocked look on her face at Ryoko's declaration. From what Oshizu could remember, Ryoko once said something about having a missing husband, but she never mentioned having a son…

"And Sora, this is Murasame Oshizu, my assistant nurse, as well as apprentice." As Ryoko declared this, Oshizu bows, and says, "Nice to meet you, Sora-kun!"

Sora then bows himself, surprisingly remembering the normal custom of introducing oneself in his homeland. "Nice to meet you too, Murasame-san!" Sora cheerfully offers a handshake as he said this, prompting Oshizu to take his hand for the said handshake.

"Please call me Oshizu instead. Or even," Oshizu starts talking as she lets go of Sora's hand, "You can call me Oshizu-nee-chan, too…" Sora felt a chill in his spine as he heard that. He quickly shrugged it off as he answers…

"Oshizu-san it is, then!" Sora cheerfully says as he puffs his chest with his left hand. Oshizu, however, had a slightly disappointed look.

"Well then, now that the introductions are over with, let's go home now, don't we?" Ryoko says as she makes a gesture to Oshizu, who nods in return. She then proceeds to go somewhere…

"Is she going home too?" Sora asks Ryoko, who shakes her head, and replies, "Of course not. She just went to get transportation…"

A few minutes later, a yellow colored taxi arrives, with Oshizu coming out of the said car.

"Get in, everyone!" Oshizu calls out to Sora and Ryoko…

_-30 Minutes later-_

"Whoa…" Sora exclaims in awe of the sight in front of him.

What was in his sight? It was a two-storey western style house, with a large green gate at the front.

"Well then, let's get inside, everyone!" Oshizu says as she opens the gates. Sora had a confused look at Oshizu, before asking, "Oshizu-san, you live here too?"

"Of course, silly!" Oshizu responds as Ryoko proceeds to speak, "Oshizu, could you lead Sora into the room I asked you to prepare yesterday? I need to do something at the lab below…" Oshizu nods at Ryoko's command, and starts dragging Sora…

"Ow! Please stop dragging me, Oshizu-san!"

"Oops, sorry!"

Ryoko only could smile at the spectacle, before entering the house herself.

The primary interior of the house consists of a large hall, with a large door at the far end facing the main door of the house. Behind the said large door is the large dining room, along with the kitchen.

On both sides surrounding that door are a pair of stairs, leading to a single hall on the second floor. In that hallway, there are three pairs of doors, facing each other.

Back on the first floor, on the left and right sides of the hall, are large hallways. At the end of the right hallway, is a large library, mostly filled with books of medical science, although there are also other genres, yet small in number compared to the books of medicinal knowledge.

On the end of the left hallway, is a small infirmary, with three medical beds. But below that room, is a large lab filled with all sorts of machinations pertaining to medicine and hospital work.

Ryoko proceeds to the left hallway, straight to the infirmary, and down to the labs…

_-With Sora-_

_~BGM: Persona 4: Signs of Love~_

"Here's your room, Sora –kun! I hope you'll feel comfortable here." Oshizu declares as she opens a door on the hallway at the second floor of the house. That door is the one at the right side at the end of the hallway.

"…This looks cool, Oshizu-san! Did you do this?!" Sora praises the setting of the room. On the direction facing the door was a large window with blue curtains, with a bed set sideways below that window. On the right side between the bed and the door is a wide LCD TV. And facing that TV was a brand new model of a PC, with the brand 'ALIENWARE'. Beside the computer on the left is a large closet. Facing that closet is a door, which leads to a bathroom.

The room itself was pretty wide, around the size of a living room of a small house. And due to this, there was a lot of free space around the room. The walls of the room had the relaxing color of sky blue.

"Ehehe, I'm glad you like it! I didn't know how to design a boy's room, so I asked some of my friends at school…And, bam! They helped at the set up. I think you should meet them too, Sora-kun!" Oshizu bows as she says this. She sounded really cheerful, which roused Sora's curiousity about her 'friends'.

"I would really like to meet these friends of yours, Oshizu-san. They sound like good people." Sora says in an excited manner. "They even help you set up my room. I should thank them too."

"Well, tomorrow's Monday, and the first day of school too. I think I can find time to introduce them to you at tomorrow's lunch! How's that sound for you?" Oshizu cheerfully proposes to Sora, who agrees with an excited nod.

"Okay! Now that's settled, can I ask one favor?" Oshizu asks in a pleading manner, causing Sora to answer immediately, "Yes, of course. What is it?"

"…Could you please call me Oshizu-nee-chan instead of Oshizu-san?" As Oshizu said this, Sora could no longer feel any 'odd' intent coming from her, causing him to think over for a few moments…

After a few seconds, Sora begins his reply, in a somewhat innocent manner, "Of course, Oshizu-nee-chan!" As Sora finished his answer, steam visibly flies out of Oshizu's ears, earning her a confused look from Sora. But in a split second, Oshizu quickly recovers her composure.

"Well, since it's late in the ni-" Before Oshizu could finish, a loud ring of a cellphone interrupts her. The ringing comes from her pocket. Oshizu proceeds to answer her phone, "Ah, I see. Please give me a few minutes." Oshizu then turns her attention to Sora, "Well, Sora-kun, Ryoko-sensei is calling for me at the lab. Please rest for a while for tomorrow!" Oshizu then proceeds stop at the door after she says this, "Oh, and good night, Sora-kun!"

"Good night, too, Oshizu-nee-chan!" As Sora said that, Oshizu's ears breathed steam, and without any hesitation, she exits Sora's room in a split second.

"I wonder what's wrong with her? Oh well." Sora proceeds to open his bag, and take a set of clothes. He then proceeds to change from his casual clothes, into his sleep-wear, which is a white shirt and shorts.

As soon as he was done changing, he proceeds to put himself to sleep on his rather large bed…

~_BGM Fades~_

_-POV Change!-_

_-Location: Somewhere in Space-_

"And we have a deal. As the king of this planet, Deviluke, I will not lay a finger on earth. But in exchange, you will provide a worthy guardian for my daughers who are staying there. I shall keep my word as Gid Lucion Deviluke." Declares a pint sized kid sitting in an elegant golden throne. He is known as Gid Lucion Deviluke, the hero of the galaxy unification wars. "But I have a question, Yen Sid the wizard…Where can I find this 'Hero of light' of yours?" Gid questions the wizard who is bowing in honor.

The wizard in question is a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle. He wears the famous, conical sorcerer's hat on his head. The hat is blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon.

He wears long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. The insides of his robes are dark red. The whites of his eyes are quite large in comparison to his small pupils, something that is further highlighted by the fact that his eyes are often wide open. The wizard goes by the name of Yen Sid…

"Do worry about his presence, your highness," Yen Sid says in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner, before continuing, "For his homeland is earth. And other than that, he has just done his latest mission, and is bound to rest in Earth." Yen Sid bows again as he finishes…

"…I see. I shall not worry about it, then. And with that, we're done." Gid himself bows curtly, despite the size of his body.

Yen Sid then disappears in a pillar of light as soon as Gid was done speaking…

"To think that such people still exists. And to think that there are still keybearers left to boot." Gid speaks to himself in an amused tone, "I wonder how long has it been since I had my ass handed to me by that armored-samurai looking guy with the keyblade…" Gid then puts his right hand on his chin, "It was a good fight, although all that I remember is him saying something about surrendering to the light or something, before proceeding to mop my comrades to the floor, with me following right after…What was his name, again? Eraks? Ekus? Eras?" Gid kept spilling more names, and it was quite a while till he finally remembers the said name of the mysterious swordsman with the oversized key, "Ah! It's…" Gid's fury fills the whole audience hall as he clenches his fists, "Eraqus!"

The king of Deviluke was in a bad mood after that…

Especially after remembering the name of the guy who took him down…

…Five minutes and thirty seconds flat.

_-The next day-  
_

_-Location: Sainan High, Outside the room for Class 1-B -_

_-Time: Morning-_

"All right, I can do this!" Sora slaps himself with both hands, before hearing the voice of the homeroom teacher calling for him, "You may enter now…"

As Sora enters the classroom, and turns his attention to the class, he notices a few things odd to him…

The boys were giving him glares for no reason, while the girls were giggling and blushing at the sight of him… But three of the girls were acting differently.

One was a pink haired girl in pig tails. She was just staring at him indifferently…

Second was another girl with pink hair. Unlike the first one, her hair was short and straight. She was giving Sora a curious look…

The third one however, shook Sora with her looks…

She has blue colored eyes, almost matching Sora's. Her red hair is tied in a really long ponytail…

'_K-Kairi?!'_

The teacher breaks out Sora from his observation, "Well then, introduce yourself, Mikado-kun." The teacher tells Sora, who then steels himself.

"…Hello there, everyone. My name's Sora. Mikado Sora. Nice to meet you guys!" Sora says in a cheerful and friendly manner, not showing any traces of shyness, "I hope I can get along with you guys this year!" Sora then bows after saying this.

"Kyaaa~! He's so cute!"

"His hair looks weird but…It makes him cuter!"

"…He looks so innocent."

Sora sweat-dropped at the comments he heard throughout. Before anything else could happen, the teacher intervenes, "Alright, that's enough. Mikado-kun, please take the seat over there, beside Nana-san." The teacher points at the empty seat beside the girl with pink hair in pig tails. Sora complies and heads over that seat…And sits on it.

As soon as he sat down, Sora proceeds to talk to the girl beside him, albeit keeping his voice low enough that only the girl can hear him, "Hello. My name's Sora. What's yours?" The girl in pig tails looks at him, somewhat surprised, but quickly recovers her composure and answers, "My name's Nana. Nana Asta Deviluke. Say, you said that your last name was Mikado, right?" Nana asks Sora, who nods.

"Then are you related to Dr. Mikado Ryoko? You know, the school's head nurse…" Nana continues asking. Sora quickly answers, "Yep. I'm her son, actually."

Nana's eyes visibly widened, before returning into their normal state in a half a second, "No wonder why. Your hair color and face really resembles her." Nana says as she observes Sora again.

"Really?" Sora scratches his head as he asked this. Nana just wordlessly nods…

"Then, I know this is sudden, but," Sora holds out his right hand, "Can we be friends? Not to say I don't like anyone else here, but they seem…weird." Sora says as he remembers the looks of the girls that he received while introducing himself from earlier.

Nana looked surprised again, as she did not feel any malicious or perverted intent coming from Sora as he asked her to be his friend. Nana then replies to Sora, "You're not wrong on that one. And yeah…Let's be friends, then!" Nana cheerfully takes Sora's hand for a handshake.

And with that, Nana makes her first friend in school…

_-An Hour later-_

_-Location: 1-B Classroom-_

_-Time: Morning break-_

"What's your blood type, Momo-san?"

"What are your hobbies, Momo-san?"

"I'm coming, Momo-san!"

Piles and piles of boys gathered around Momo, Nana's twin sister. From Sora's point of view, she seemed to look like she doesn't like talking to the boys around her…

"Don't get enchanted by her act too, Sora." Nana tells Sora as he turns his attention to her, "That's not how she really acts."

"I see. No wonder why she looks tired dealing with those guys." Sora reports his observation to Nana, who looked amused at his answer.

"Well, that's what she gets for putting on a cutesy act during her introduction earlier. She deserved it. Anyways, have you heard about…" Nana kept speaking as Sora's attention drifted to a girl by the window…

…She was that girl from earlier. That girl who looked like Kairi! But above all that…

…She looked pretty lonely.

"Hey, Nana…" Sora calls Nana's attention, "Don't you think that girl…Is all by herself? Do you think she has any friends?" Sora gestures to the red haired girl by the window. Nana then turns her attention to the girl in question, before saying, "Of course she doesn't. Look carefully, and there doesn't seem to be anyone even looking at her…" Nana says with sympathy, somewhat understanding the red haired girl's situation.

"Then, let's make her our friend!" Sora declares with triumph in his voice and face. He then drags Nana along, who says, "H-hey! You can't just deci-Oh, I'm too late…" Nana could see that she and Sora were only a few steps away from the red haired girl… 'I didn't take Sora to be the carefree friendship freak type…' Nana thinks to herself…

"Hey there!" Sora calls out to the red haired girl in a very friendly manner. "What are you doing by the window? Is there something happening outside?" Sora asks in a friendly tone.

"No, not really. I'm just watching those two…" Without looking at Sora, the girl explains as she points to two birds flying and playing on top of an electric pole right in front of the window she stands. "They are flying together. I was wondering if they're friends…"

Before Sora could answer, Nana puts a hand on his shoulder, and says to him, "Let me handle this. Animals are my special division, after all." Nana says with a wink. Sora just nods at her words, although he still doesn't understand what Nana meant…

Nana takes a deep breath, and then proceeds to stand beside the red haired girl, while dragging Sora along. As soon as she was at her destination, Nana proceeds to listen to the birds for a bit, before saying, "Ah, they're saying 'Let's fly south today!'" Both Sora and the red haired girl was surprised by Nana's words.

"You understand what they're saying?" The red haired girl asks Nana, who replies, "Yeah. I've been able to read the minds of animals since I was young. It's like telepathy! I have lots of animal friends all over the universe thanks to that!" Nana explained to the red haired girl. In Sora's thoughts, however, '_I wonder how she'll react to Donald and Goofy…'_

"Really? For real?" The red haired girl asks Nana in an excited manner. Nana nods, causing the red haired girl to exclaim, "Wonderful!" Her words caused Nana's face to glow a very bright red.

"Talking to animals is an amazing ability! I'm surprised that someone like that is in our class!" The red haired girl praises Nana, before continuing, "You ARE in our class, right?"

Nana and Sora sweat-dropped. 'She's the carefree type, isn't she?' Sora and Nana thought in unison.

"Well…I'm the transfer student who just greeted everyone, before Sora here." Nana gestures to Sora as she finished speaking. "What's your name?" Nana asks the red haired girl.

"I'm Mea. Kurosaki Mea! How about you two?" Mea gestures to Nana and Sora.

"I'm Nana. Nana Asta Deviluke. And my spiky haired friend here is…" Nana points to herself as she introduces herself, then points to Sora next, "Sora. Mikado Sora."

"Nice to meet you, Mea-san!" Sora then offers his hand for a handshake, prompting Mea to take his hand. But before she could do so, Sora noticed something from her hand…

…Her hand has a large wound, and was bleeding.

"M-Mea-san!" Sora exclaims, earning him a confused look from Mea, "Your hand is bleeding!"

Mea, as if her hand caught fire, quickly tries to hide it, but Sora pulled and hold her hand before she could do anything. Sora then places his free hand above his other hand, and declares…

"Cure!" As Sora casts the spell, bright green light, along with some white flower petals, enveloped the area around Sora, Nana, and Mea. As the light and petals subsided, the large wound on Mea's hand, as well as the blood around it, completely disappeared.

"Wha-what the hell was that?!" Nana asks in a state of great shock, as she has never seen that kind of event occur before…

"…Ooohhh. Thanks!" Mea examines her hand in wonder and awe, before turning her attention to Sora, "How did you do that?" Mea asks in an excited manner.

"Uhhh…" Sora scratches his head for an answer, "…Magic?"

Before Mea or Nana could react to his answer, a student suddenly jumps into the classroom from the window! The said student was male, with skin so green, it resembled peas. The male student adopts a crouching stance, similar to a zombie, and considering his skin color, he can be mistaken for one. The zombie-like student turns his sight unto Nana, before…Preparing to jump straight at her!

"Play…with…me…" The 'zombie' says as it crouches, with drool falling from its mouth…

_BGM: Romancing SaGa ~Minstrel Song~: Prelude of battle _

In a second, the zombie runs at Nana!

However, before Nana nor Mea could react, Sora quickly places himself between Nana and the incoming zombie, and raises his right hand as a bright light emerged from it…

As the light subsided, a peculiar weapon appears at his hand. It was a large key. It looked like a giant skeleton key. It had a silver keychain attached to the hilt, and at the end of that keychain, was a token, silver in color, and was shaped like the head of a mouse. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rainguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the key-like sword form the outline of a crown which matches the crown pendant Sora wears.

"Oho…?" Mea eyes Sora with great curiousity as he enters a battle stance.

The zombie heads for Sora, and smashes his fists towards Sora! But with great timing, Sora raises his keyblade in a defensive stance, summoning a light-blue, transparent, glass-like barrier in front of him, blocking the zombie's attack!

"Gotcha!" Sora declares as white light emits from his body, and begins a flurry of slashes at the zombie! As Sora's attacks connected, bright yellow stars can be seen flying from the zombie. Sora then finishes his attack by slashing the zombie up into the air, and then Sora points his keyblade towards his foe, and declares, "Blizzard!" Ice cold white mist surrounds the keyblade, and right after that, the tip of the keyblade fires off a spiky ball of ice towards the zombie in mid-air!

As the ball of ice connected, an explosion of white mist engulfs the zombie as he fell onto the ground, and as the mist disintegrated, the zombie is now encased in a block of ice!

_~BGM Fades~_

"Wha…What the hell did you just do, Sora?!" Nana questioned Sora in a shocked manner, "Answer me!"

As Nana was trying to interrogate Sora, Mea kept on observing him, her attention locked on the large key on his hand, 'That key…Looking at it makes me…Nauseous.'

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Sora calms down Nana, "…This is gonna be a long story…"

Meanwhile, right outside the classroom of Sora's class, a crow was observing the whole spectacle from an electric pole.

'That boy…Has so much light in him…He makes me nauseous…' The 'crow' then flies off, as it tries to find a place to hide from Sora's bright 'nauseating' light…

_**And done!**_

_**Please tell me your honest opinions! Constructive critiques are most welcome!**_

_**Fino alla volta prossima, dear readers!**_


End file.
